Song or Suicide
by kibafang666
Summary: G/Vi. Videl is hated by all for a terrible crime, murder. Gohan has lost his memory in the battle with Cell and he is trying to remember a girl he can't seem to forget. Rated M for language and graphic imagery.
1. Thinking of Tomorrow

**Song or Suicide**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do, however, own any original characters that appear in this fic.

**Note: **This is just an idea for a Gohan and Videl fix that I have had for a while now. If you are sensitive to graphic images, such as rape, abuse, foul language, and/or violence, please be aware that those will appear throughout the text, though I am thinking not in this chapter. In any case, this is the first chapter, and if no one seems intrigued by my idea, I probably won't continue. On with the story…

**Chapter One**

**Thinking of Tomorrow**

_Walking through the woods, he began to whistle. There was no tune to this piercing sound. He just wanted to be doing something while he waited._

God Damn it, where are you? _He thought to himself, thoroughly annoyed that she was so late, again._

I must tell her. She will not be happy… _He began to form ki balls and shoot them in the air, catch them, then toss them into the air again, out of sheer boredom. His thought began to drift to the girl he was meant to meet. _I think I really like her. The fact that we meet in secret is…enticing. I've never met her match.

_Gohan, eleven years old, was falling in love, falling hard. And, as was his fate, he was falling in love with a difficult person. A secretive, intelligent, cocky girl whom he could never forget, even if he were to try. His ears pricked up at the sound of a snapping twig._

_He almost chuckled. "Where in the world have we been?"_

_She emerged from the dense trees, though she was shrouded in a mist, her identity a secret to Gohan. "I apologize greatly, Gohan, forgive me. I was playing the piano and…"_

"_Got lost in the music, I know, I know." He rolled his eyes at her and bore a toothy grin full of amusement. "You seem to be doing that more and more lately."_

_She shrugged, though Gohan noticed that she winced slightly. "I guess my passion is flaring."_

"_My dear, your passion is always ablaze. Now, stop feeding be this bull and tell me the real reason you are late."_

_She gulped. "I told you…lost in music…"_

_In a flash, Gohan was in front of her, glaring with the full intensity of his onyx orbs. "Don't lie to me."_

"_Gohan, honestly, it's not important."_

"_To me, you are the most important thing in this world, in my world."_

"_Drop it, Son." Gohan could tell from her voice, though he could see nothing of her expression, that she was getting quite angry at his persistence. He casually glanced at his watch._

"_Fuck!" he exclaimed. "I must go soon to…"_

"_To what?" She leaned in closer, obviously curious._

"_I must leave you to fight Cell."_

_An eerie silence swept through the clearing, blowing her black, silky hair about her nebulous face, her plain white blouse dancing, her jeans slightly ruffled._

"_You are to fight that monster? You cannot! I will not allow you to be hurt, even for the good of the entire universe. I value our friendship too much. I value you too much."_

"_I promise you, on the life of my mother, that I will not die. I will not."_

_She then closed the gap between them, embracing him in a tight hug. He, too, grasped her firmly, taking in her scent, the most unique smell in all the world. It smelled of forests, the wilderness, a woodsy air that always calmed him, made him feel good. _Should I tell her that I love her? I may not return, promise or no. I do not want to hurt her by leaving her my heart and not living. If she were to feel the same, she would be devastated. I will not, not until after I kill this monster.

"_Goodbye, Gohan. Please, remember your promise. I _need _you in my life."_

"_I need you, too. Goodbye."_

_He leaned toward her and—_

"Gohan!"

Something heavy impacted with his chest.

"Gohan! Gohan! School, school, school!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up and down on his drowsy brother, giggling all the while.

In mid-jump, Gohan caught his brother and gently threw him off the bed. Goten, unfazed, stood up and grinned at Gohan. "Are you excited?" he questioned.

"Of course. I get to, finally, receive an education." At that, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. He rose out of his bed, stretched toward the ceiling, stripped of his boxers, and walked into the bathroom. He quickly climbed into the shower and let the warmth wash over him.

He though back to his dream, a recurring vision of his sleeping hours. "Who is she?" He asked to no one.

In the final battle with Cell, after the Kamehamehas were fired and the monster defeated, there was an incredibly violent energy wave that hit Gohan. He was knocked out, and therefore, lost all memory of the year before the games. Unfortunately for him, that was the time span in which he met this mysterious vixen.

"Just my luck." The water became frigid. He turned the nozzle, shutting the water off. He stepped out, refreshed and cleaned. Wrapping his waist in a towel, he walked back to his room to find Goten jumping up and down on his bed. He chuckled lovingly at his little brother's display of childish innocence. Gohan put on a crisp midnight blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He quickly raked his hand through his gravity defying hair.

"Boys, breakfast!" Chi-Chi called from the dining room.

"Food!" Goten yelled, running down to the delicious smell.

Gohan followed at a more controlled pace, though he was equally as hungry. His mother pounded manners into his head as far back as he could remember. He sat down across from his brother, who was visibly drooling at the food set before them. Chi- Chi also joined them and nodded subtly. Goten practically jumped onto the table, grabbing anything within his reach and stuffing it into his mouth.

His mouth filled with food, he said, "If vreeely goof, mum."

"Goten," Chi-Chi sighed, "how many times have I asked you to _not _speak with your mouth full?"

"Come one, mother. It's hard to think clearly when eating your food. It's complete ecstasy for a Saiyan."

Chi-Chi smiled at his compliment and then glanced at the clock. "Oh, my, Gohan, it's time for you to leave."

"I don't want to be late. Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, Go—"

"My baby boy is off to high school. Oh, he has grown up so fast. Go! Find a nice girl that will give me lots and lots of grandchildren!" She started to push Gohan toward the door eagerly.

Laughing his head off, he kissed his mother's forehead and waved at Goten through the window. Gohan then took off, waving again to the shrinking form of his mother. _This is going to be interesting…_

**A/N: **I bet none of you know who the girl in Gohan's dream is! (koff, koff, begins with v, koff koff) Anyway, I'm writing this as I go, so if you have any ideas at all, no matter how ridiculous, tell me. I may use them in the story, giving you credit, of course. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. This is my first fanficton. Try to be constructive, for my sanity, but be honest!

Thanks for reading,

Kibafang666.


	2. The First Encounter

**A/N: **Hello, and welcome to a new chapter. Thanks to the TWO of you who reviewed. So little a number almost makes me feel unloved, but they were very positive, so I am happy! I think I will update on the weekends, usually either on Friday after school or Saturday. This of course may change when midterms and exams come up, so be aware! Anyways, thanks again to those who reviewed! Now, on with the story…

**Song or Suicide**

**Chapter Two**

**The First Encounter**

Gohan flew as quickly as he could in his powered down state so as not to be late on his first day. Thinking back on his mother's command to find a girl got him to thinking. _I doubt any I will find a suitable woman in a high school. From what I have seen on television, they are all hormone hungry and after only one thing… I suppose I wouldn't mind… Aah! If my mother heard what I as thinking…_

He scanned the land bellow him, searching for the high school. He had no idea what he was looking for, having never seen the building before in his life. Gohan's gaze fell upon a large round building. A sign in front indicated that it was, indeed, Orange Star High School.

Gohan landed in a secluded alleyway one block from the school. Placing his hands in his pockets, Gohan casually strolled down the street. On the way, he saw that many girls were looking at him strangely. _Must be the hair _Gohan surmised.

_Wow, it's bigger than I thought. _Gohan stood for a moment, gazing upwards.

"Hey! Bitch, why so early?"

Gohan turned sharply toward the voice. He was shocked to find a gang of five burly men circling a lone female. He began to walk slowly toward the confrontation, thinking, perhaps, that this was a normal teenage greeting.

"Little Murderess, why haven't you been in school in a weak? Plotting against another family now, huh?" The thugs laughed with mirth.

"I suggest," the girl said calmly, "that you remove yourself from my path." Again, the males exploded in laughter.

"And what are you going to do if we don't?"

The girl looked down. "Absolutely nothing," she said through her teeth.

Gohan, utterly confused, stood as close as he dared to without attracting attention, watching interestedly.

"Good." The largest of the males raised his hand and firmly slapped the girl. The force of the hit turned her head slightly, though did not move her an inch.

"Oh, resistant, are we?"

"I think that that is enough, Hoji. If she's not going to fight back, what's the fun?"

"Shut up, Kino. Do not question your leader." Hoji quickly grabbed the front of the female's shirt and raised his tightly closed fist. "Let's see how tough you really are, Miss Satan."

Gohan, momentarily shocked at the fact that anyone would hit a girl, grabbed the boy's elbow, saying, "I do not think it is polite to strike a women, le alone for no reason."

Hoji turned his head to look at whoever had the audacity to confront him. He stared straight into Gohan's face, seeing pure anger there. Frightened, he coolly pulled his arm out of Gohan's grasp and walked away, his cronies following behind him.

Gohan watched them leave, smirking a bit. He then turned to the girl before him and froze. _Dende, she's…beautiful. _He observed her from head to toe.

She was dressed in a gothic style: very baggy black pants with chains, a loose-fitting plain long-sleeved black shirt. Her hair reached her mid-back, falling in wavy tresses. She had it covering the left side of her face. He locked gazes with her, and started slightly at her eyes. They were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen, but they were lifeless, holding no emotion.

"Umm…hi?" Gohan said weakly.

"Thank you for helping me, though I suggest you never do that again. I deserve everything I get."

"Oh, I can't promise you anything on that front, but I guess I'll try. Satan, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am of the Satan family. I am Satan Videl. And you're…" Videl scrutinized the man in front of her. _He looks familiar… He can't be!_

"…Gohan? Are you Son Gohan?" She looked almost terrified as she said this, fear seeping into her eyes.

"Why, yes, how did you know? Have we met?"

_He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember me. One of the only reasons why I have refrained from ending my entire life appears out of nowhere and he doesn't remember me. _Videl felt like sobbing, but she hadn't cried in seven years, since the day that…

"No, we have never met, I have heard that we have a new student here at Orange Star, and I assumed, since I have never seen you before, that that new student is you."

_Beautiful and clever. _ "That makes sense, I guess," Gohan said whilst rubbing his neck and giving his new acquaintance the famous Son Grin. Videl had no reaction to his smile and began to walk away briskly.

"Wait!" Gohan yelled, but she had already disappeared into the thrumming school crowd. "Damn."

Gohan strode into the building toward the main office t receive his schedule. The woman at the desk—her nametag said Martha—greeted him.

"I am Son Gohan and I need my schedule."

"Alright, sweetie, wait one moment." Martha pressed a few keys on her computer and printed out a schedule for the new student. "Here you go, hun."

"Thanks you very much, ma'am." He smiled warmly at Martha and then glanced down at his schedule. _First period: English._

He walked out of the office and walked to room 209. _I wonder if Videl is in any of my classes… I hope so; she is a very difficult puzzle._

He reached the door, a few minutes late for he had gotten lost twice in the winding halls. He placed his hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath he pushed to door open to a new chapter in his life.

**A/N: **Another chapter over! Yay! I forgot to mention that this fic is slightly AU. The fights with Broly did not happen and there is another race of aliens. This fic will not just follow Gohan, but also Videl, probably after the third day. Anyways, thanks for reading and REAVIEW PLEASE!

Your humble author,

Kibafang666


	3. Social Hierarchy

**A/N: **Hi. I goy two more reviews! Whoooo! Thanks for them! Anyways, it was brought to my attention that the dialogue was too formal for casual speak. Meaning, I was not using enough contractions (won't, don't, isn't, etc). I sincerely apologized if this affected the flow of the dialogue and I will do a better job of having the characters speak as teenagers would. It's just that I have been writing formal English essays for years now that I subconsciously separate the contractions. If there are any other concerns, please don't hesitate to point them out.

**Song or Suicide**

**Chapter Three**

**Social Hierarchy**

"…Shakespeare is essential to this years curriculum, and…"

As the door swung open, the teacher, and every other student, ceased their chatter and turned their eyes toward Gohan. He immediately blushed and smiled weakly at them all as he strode toward the English teacher.

"Hello, I am the new student, Son Gohan."

"Aah, the boy who received perfect scores on the various sections of the entrance examinations. Welcome to my English class. I am Mr. Sunada."

Gohan gave a slight bow.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, Mr. Son."

Gohan coughed sheepishly. "Umm, well, my name is Gohan and I live in the Mt. Paozu district. I love martial arts; I learned it from my father. I have a little brother, Goten…"

He stopped abruptly at the looks he was receiving, looks of sheer boredom. It was obvious, even to one as naïve as Gohan, that his schoolmates didn't care.

"Very interesting, Gohan. Please, take a seat."

"Where would you like me, sir?"

"Let's see, umm. The only one that seems to be available is the one next to our resident devil, Miss Satan. I hate to say it boy, but please sit next to it."

_It? Did I miss something here? _Gohan searched the rows of seats until he found the vacant chair next to… _The girl from earlier. Wow! What are the chances?_

He nodded to his professor and walked toward the girl. On the way, a very attractive brunette with long, straight hair waved at him with a strange smile gracing her red lips. Gohan, in all his innocence, waved back. She turned to her friend and covered her mouth while she giggled.

He reached the seat and sat down. He turned to Videl, a huge smile on his face.

"Fancy meeting y—"

"Don't you dare speak to me, boy." She growled.

Gohan's eyebrows shot up in obvious surprise.

"Oh, Videl, don't treat him that way. He seems very nice."

Gohan turned toward the source of the friendly voice and found a grinning blonde. She was very attractive, Gohan noted.

"Forgive her. Every since her…well, you know."

"Know what?"

"You don't know?" Videl, to his left, said in a low voice.

He turned to her and noticed, with the added strength of the fluorescent school lighting, that she had faint streaks of red in her lustrous locks. "Should I?"

She looked at him then, hair still covering the left half of her face. "Yes. Yes you should. I am constantly reminded of it each day. If you want to know, go and ask Akira." At his look of confusion, she added," The girl who waved at you."

"Oh, her. And what should I ask?"

"What my deal is."

Erasa sighed. "God, Videl, I don't understand why you keep insisting—"

"ERASA!" Videl exclaimed quietly, "Not here. And, in any case, we have already discussed those events. Why can't you understand that _I," _Videl flicked her eyes toward Gohan, "did it."

"Because. I know you too well. I know you don't have that in you."

"My record says differently. My father says differently. _I _say differently."

Erasa sighed and shook her head. Gohan perceived that their cryptic conversation was over. He tried to strike up conversation with Videl. "So, what was with those guys this morning?"

"What guys?" Erasa interjected.

Videl groaned and smacked her forehead. _"Nothing, _Erasa!"

"Gohan," Erasa said in a sickly sweet voice, "what happened this morning?"

"Well, I was about to walk into the building when I saw Videl surrounded by a large group of guys. One of them slapped her…"

"Hoji and his gang again?"

Videl slightly nodded, though her eyes, which where aimed at Erasa, held a silent warning.

"Again? This has happened before?"

"Almost everyday. Lucky it's only a slap she got." A different voice had now entered the conversation.

"Good morning, Sharpie!" Erasa said in a chipper tone, though she and Videl still held gazes.

Gohan looked at the boy. He had long blonde hair that was ramrod straight. He had an air of narcissism, though not an extremely strong one.

"Want me to take care of them for you, Vi?" Sharpener asked, though his face said that he already knew the answer Videl would give.

"No. They have every right to do what they did."

"Hey! You three! Unless you want detention on the _first day, _face the front and close your mouths."

All three of them whipped their heads toward the teacher sharply. He continued on with his lecture on Shakespeare.

Gohan, growing bored with Sunada's speech, he had learned this when he was six, began to look about him.

He noticed that that Akira, the girl she would question about Videl later, was staring at him. He gave her his famous family grin and earned another giggle. He then turned slightly toward Erasa and whispered, "Why does Videl insist that I go and talk to Akira? Why can't she just tell me?"

Erasa, just as quietly, said, "Because, though she doesn't show it, talking about what happened pains her greatly."

"Then why don't I just ask you? Why is this Akira so important?"

"Well, I would soften it a bit. Videl wants you to get the most cruel account possible, to scare you off, probably. Akira is the one who tells it as such. In high school, Gohan, there is a very prominent social ladder, a hierarchy, if you will. Akira and her friends are at the top, the most popular in this establishment and, therefore, the most liked by all, students and teachers. Sharpener and I are just a step below that, popular but still kind enough to associate with those under us. I think it's complete and utter nonsense, but I and a few others are the only ones who see it that way."

"Where am I on this ladder?" Gohan asked, though he felt a bit silly doing so.

"You, since you are new, have yet to be placed anywhere. Though, by the way Akira has been looking at you all day, I can guess near the top."

He felt oddly worried by that. Gohan was only here to learn social skills, not to become popular and, as Erasa seems to think, a jerk. "And…where is Videl?"

Erasa cast a look at her friend, who was staring down at a sketchpad, oblivious to their talk. "Videl is nowhere."

"What? I thought everyone was included in this stereotypical ladder."

"Videl isn't included because no one here sees her as worthy. I doubt that they even view her as a human being as all." Erasa ended their private conversation by turning her attention toward the teacher.

Gohan, surprised by Erasa's answer, shifted slightly to gaze out of the corner of his eye at the one so hated. She was still looking down. _Is she drawing in English class? _Gohan thought to himself in disbelief. To him, that was a bit like blasphemy, taking education for granted. He turned his full attention toward her work.

The picture was amazing. He would have never guessed she was artistic. It was of a pure white wolf, very detailed. Behind the wolf were three others, all of them white with blue streaks. One of them was an adorable pup, tongue lolling out of his mouth. About them, there was a swirl of snow. He noticed that their eyes where of a light, crystal blue. He immediately compared them to Videl's. _No, they aren't the same. Hers are much darker. _He then noticed that in the background, upon a hill, there was the shadowed form of another wolf, male, he deduced, because of it's sheer size. It seemed to be looking down among the pack. Gohan felt as if he could stare at that beautiful piece of work forever.

Videl had since stopped drawing and stared unblinking at her picture. She noticed that Gohan, too, was staring at it. She promptly tore it out of her sketchbook. Gohan was afraid that she was going to rip it up, but she then did something unexpected. She slid it in his direction.

"Would you like it? I couldn't help but notice that you where looking at it."

Gohan accepted the piece of paper and placed it in an empty folder in his bag. "Thank you. You are an amazing artist. That must be your best class."

"Apparently, I'm not as good as you think. I'm failing art."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I don't kid."

"Why are you failing, you _are_ really good."

"Talk to Akira, and then you will understand."

At that, the bell signaling the end of class chimed. Videl was the first to rise. She gave Gohan a sideways glance and walked out of the room. Gohan watched her go, entranced by her graceful gait, though it held no confidence. He shook his head to rid himself of her retreating image. He looked around for Akira. He stood up and jogged over to her.

"Hey, Akira, I have something to ask of you."

"Really? What is it, Gohan?"

"What is Videl Satan's deal?"

She laughed, a sound that was slightly maniacal to Gohan's ears. "You don't know? Wow, you are just too cute." Ignoring Gohan's prominent blush, she continued. "Sora, Semonosuke, Kenji, and Raven. Sora and Semonosuke, twins. Kenji, a ten-year-old child. Raven, a beautiful mother. They were Videl's family five years ago."

"Were? What happened?"

"Five years ago, Videl murdered them."

**A/N: **Okay, I hoped you liked it, my longest chapter yet. I also hope that I did better on the dialogue this time around. Please REVIEW. I need more opinions! My goal is at least five more, but that is up to you. I suppose the ending isn't a cliffhanger exactly, but it is a dramatic note. Bye, see you next week, good fiends. Thanks for reading.

Kibafang666


	4. Scarred

**Song or Suicide**

**A/N: **Sorry I'm a bit late. But I'm a teenager, what can you expect? I hope I haven't upset anyone; if I have, feel free to yell at me in your review, I'll find it amusing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I forgot in the first chapter to state that the title is from a HIM song. DON'T STOP READING IF YOU HATE HIM, IT WILL NOT HAVE AN EFFECT ON THE STORY OR THE CHARACTERS! Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Four**

**Scarred**

Gohan couldn't speak. _No. She must be joking, I mean, someone our age can't be a killer._ He smiled and began to laugh hysterically, patting Akira on the back—a bit too hard--, tears forming in his coal black eyes. "Woo, oh, god, Akira. You had me for a minute there!"

"Why are you laughing, Gohan? What I said wasn't a joke. Are you a freak, or something?"

"No. You've got to be joking. She can't kill anyone; her ki—"

"Ki?"

"What? Did I say ki? I meant disposition…. Her _disposition _doesn't match the crime you speak of."

"Well, I suppose I would agree with you had there not been a witness to the murder."

"Really?"

"Let me tell you the entire story." They were walking toward the gym now for P.E.. "It's not exactly clear as to _why _she did it, but she did plead guilty in the trial—"

Gohan began to open his mouth, but Akira reached out and shut it with her finger, smiling devilishly, saying, "Wait until I am done, Go-kun, then you can ask questions."

_Go-kun? I like the sound of that. Where the hell did that come from? _Gohan mentally shook his head, filing that small hormonal outburst for later. "Okay, Akira, continue.'

"Well, there's not much to tell. Hercule walked into the living room around 9 PM, December 12th. The walls were stained red with the blood of his wife and children. Videl was kneeling in the middle, smiling at him, an antique sword in her right hand. Crazy bitch. I heard, she was laughing hysterically the entire time. I've known it all along, I mean, she's as cold as ice to everyone. She's always been a bitch, an evil little imp. Anyway, she charged him, but didn't succeed. No one can defeat our champ. He, being a merciful father, simply knocked her out and then called the police. They arrested her, and the trial was held a week from that day. Damn right she was found guilty! Hercule, though, kept her out of jail because, and I quote, "There is no greater punishment than the contempt of her peers". Too kind to such a vile being, if you ask me. And that was that."

Gohan took a moment to absorb the story, any want for questioning gone. Understandably, it was difficult to swallow. He let out a breath he did not realize he was holding in. _Should I confront her? Akira's explanation is nebulous at best._

"Alright, students! Gather 'round, gather 'round!"

Gohan, with Akira in tow, moved toward the teacher. He was a short, stocky, middle-aged man with a loud, clear voice. Gohan subconsciously scanned the medium-sized crowd for a mysterious, and apparently deadly, blue-eyed female. He spotted her, she staring at him also, the left side of her face still mysteriously obscured. He gave her the coldest look he could muster, deadening his normally bright eyes. She visible shivered and quickly turned toward the teacher. Gohan started at her reaction, surprised by it. _Shouldn't she be used to that kind of look by now? I guess I should interrogate her, to get better details._

"I'm coach Kentaro." He pointed to his right. "Pick up a basketball and begin shooting and then I will call you over in groups of five to receive your locks and lockers. When I am done, continue shooting until class is over.

Everyone crowded around the rack of balls, Gohan hanging back to wait for the space to clear. He noticed _her _doing the same, staring up at the ceiling wistfully. He watched her in her reverie, trying to match the insane killer in Akira's tale to this quiet, controlled woman before him. She looked forward again and moved to get a ball only to have one thrown at her head. In a lightning quick movement, she caught the object, a wry smile gracing her lips. A small, and sarcastic, "Thank you," flowed out of her mouth. A scathing reply of "Whatever, demon" soon followed from whoever aimed to hit her with the ball.

Sharpener walked over to him, two balls in hand. He tossed one to Gohan, who caught it effortlessly. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Shinto Sharpener." He confidently held out his hand, smiling.

"Son Gohan," the Saiyan replied, grasping Sharpeners waiting hand. They shook firmly once, before letting go. "So, um," Gohan began timidly, "what do I do with this?"

"Ha ha. You naïve son of a bitch! Where did you grow up, under a rock?"

"No, in the 439 Mountain Area. I didn't watch much T.V., my nose always in books. I've never watched or played a basketball game. Teach me?" He gave Sharpener a bit of his family's famous puppy-dog stare.

"Okay, okay, just stop looking at me that way. Men don't beg!"

"This man does. So, what do I do?"

"Put this ball," he dribbled the ball for emphasis, "in one of those hoops. That's it."

"That's it?" Gohan then proceeded to toss the ball toward a hoop on the other side of the gym.

"Not form this far a—"

The swish of the perfectly aimed ball in the net echoed in the silent room, all eyes on the chuckling teen. "Lucky shot?" he offered weakly.

"Damn lucky shot," Sharpener mumbled.

Videl had observed the entire event, not surprised in the least that Gohan had made the seemingly difficult shot. _He truly is a Saiyan._

About an hour passed, Gohan sinking perfect shot after perfect shot.

"Son Gohan, Shinto Sharpener, Virta Erasa, Aokoro Akira, and Devil, over here."

The five of them jogged over. "Pick a lock out of the box and place it on a locker. By the time you're finished, class should be over. Have a good lunch and a tolerable day." He then turned and walked toward the class. Videl was already halfway toward the locker-room, lock in hand. _When did she…? _Gohan thought in wonder.

"Fast, isn't she?" Gohan nodded at Erasa. "There's more to her than meets the eye, Gohan, remember that before you condemn her."

"I will." He stated instantly. "At lunch today, I'm going to talk to her."

Gohan walked, miniscule capsule in hand, toward the large oak tree under which Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl sat. Videl had her back to him, Erasa and Sharpener facing her, but talking to each other.

He, hesitantly, sat down next to Videl. He looked at her absently as he pushed his capsule. She was looking skyward, a blank look on her face. She felt his gaze and turned to him. He was taken aback for a moment, for she had her face fully in view. On the left side there was a thin, jagged, yet visible scar across her left eye. It was obvious she was not blind in that eye, for it was identical to her right, a deep ocean of blue. His mouth was slightly open, curiosity flowing from him.

"Exactly why I don't flaunt it, too many questioning gazes." She smirked at him and turned to Erasa's surprised mumble. Erasa and Sharpener were staring in amazement at the amount of food that appeared when Gohan had opened his capsule.

"Are you two okay?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Jeez, Gohan, are you expecting company?" Erasa inquired.

"Nope, I can eat _a lot." _He then began shoveling food into his wide-open mouth.

"Eat up, Son. I have the feeling you'd like to speak with me?" Videl did not seem the least bit surprised by Gohan's voracious appetite.

He nodded, never ceasing his consumption. He finished in ten minutes flat and stood up when Videl did.

"Follow me," she stated bluntly. In a smooth, deft movement, she scaled the large tree and sat on a relatively high branch.

Again that day, Gohan's mouth hung open.

"Told you," Erasa said in a singsong voice.

Gohan smiled at her and followed Videl into the tree. He sat as far from her as the limited space allowed. He was about to begin is questioning, when she interrupted.

"Before you begin your tirade, I have something to tell you."

He motioned for her to continue.

She stared at him, her eyes strangely alive. "I know who you are, Son Gohan. I know you're a Saiyan."

**A/N: **There you have it, folks. Chapter four is done! I apologize, again, for the delayed update. Please review and leave your opinions. Thanks for reading.

KF666


	5. Similarities

**Song or Suicide**

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. Thanks for reviewing, if you did. If you didn't, shame, shame. Please do for this chapter! Remember, any concerns, questions, complaints, feel free to say so in your review. On with the story!

**Chapter Five**

**Similarities**

"WHAT!" Gohan exclaimed. He reeled backwards in surprise, arms waving wildly. He would have fallen is not for Videl's help in steadying him.

"I thought a tail improved a Saiyan's balance, or did you lose it?" Videl smirked devilishly at him, knowing full well that a Saiyan without a tail was an embarrassment to the entire race.

"Well, you took me by surprise! Of course I still have my tail, it's around my waist, don't insult me, Satan. How do you know?"

"I'm an acquaintance of Bulma. She helps me with…things. It's hard not to learn about Saiyans when the Prince of all of them won't shut up about it. I don't think he likes me that much. He talks to me as if I were below him, threatening me with disembowelment each time I step into that house."

Gohan gave her an adorable look of innocent curiosity. "Why would that be? What have you done to him?"

"I suppose it could be because of the whole Cell thing, and, yes, I know you defeated him, not my father. Anyways, lets just say there's more than one king on this Earth, and Vegeta feels threatened by the competition."

"What are you saying? Stop talking cryptically, Videl."

"Okay, but you've got to promise you will not tell a soul."

"I promise." It was a lie. He might use this information in order to hurt her if the need ever presented itself. _I don't even know her well enough. If she is a real murderer, I should treat her as such, right?_

She gave him a disapproving look. _He's about as good at lying as his father. _"I know you and your circle of friends think my father is a weak, sniveling human. I agree with the sniveling part, but he is not weak. If he had wanted to, he could have beaten Cell easily—"

"Why didn't he?" Gohan hadn't felt such anger in years. _Hercule could've helped us, could've saved more lives._ He wanted to hurt something, destroy anything.

It was obvious he was beyond furious. Videl even saw a flash of emerald in his onyx orbs. "Gohan, I can't tell you that, I have no idea. I don't understand my father's thinking. Could you tell me what exactly happened that day?"

She stared straight into his eyes, as if searching his soul. Gohan couldn't refuse. " I was fighting Cell, winning. I wanted him to suffer for all the people he killed. I lost control for a moment and he took advantage of my weakness. He beat me down to within an inch of my life, but I managed to find a second wind. Even now, we fought. Everything ended in a Kamehameha standoff. I won, though I lost my memory of the previous year."

_Oh, that's why he doesn't remember our time together or me. _"That is unfortunate. How is your family?"

"Why do you care? It's not as if you know them."

"Vegeta can't stop talking about 'Kakarot this' and 'Kakarot that'. It's really quite annoying."

"Oh, well, my mother is fine, as overprotective as ever. And my brother is a miniature version of my father. My father is dead." Gohan stated this all coldly and as calculated as an assassin. _What is she up to?_

"Wait. Son Goku is dead? How?"

"Murdered about a year after the Cell Games, he was murdered."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Continue telling me about _your_ father."

"As I was saying, he's much stronger than you think. You see, Son, you and I have something in common. I, too, am not human."

"You're a Saiyan, too!"

"No, no, no," she said quickly, smiling at his outburst. "I'm not Saiyan."

"Okay then, what are you?"

"I'm a Lupin."

"A what?"

"A Lupin. While you, a Saiyan, can be described as an ape, my race can be described as a wolf."

"Wait, I think Vegeta told me about your kind. 'The greatest enemy of our race is that of howling dogs.' I take it that the dogs are your kind."

"Seems to be. That's probably why Vegeta hates me so much."

"Are you full-blooded?"

"Yes, my parents were the last of my race. My father and I are the only ones left."

Gohan felt like a fool for asking the question, but it came out anyway. "Do you have a tail?"

"Yes. I can't wrap it around my waist like you can. That's one of the reasons why I wear baggy clothes. So, Saiyan, are we enemies?"

"Depends on the story of this little murder you committed."

"What do you want me to say? Akira told you the truth. I murdered them in cold blood and I enjoyed every moment of it." Videl said this in the most serious tone Gohan had ever heard.

"Then," Gohan began as he leapt down from the tree, "we're enemies, mutt."

**A/n: **This chapter is more filler, I guess. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Please revew!


	6. Damn My Beating Heart

**Song or Suicide**

Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I've been wrapped up in school and other such necessary trivial things. I mean, can you honestly blame a girl for putting her schoolwork before a story? I hope no one out there is too angry with me. I sincerely apologize if I have. Umm…enjoy the continuation of the story.

**Chapter Six**

**Damn My Beating Heart**

But he couldn't. Hard as he try, Gohan couldn't hate her. He saw no reason to treat her as everyone else did, like a subhuman creature unfit to breathe. Gohan settled for indifference. She did not deny the murders, therefore Gohan could not bring himself to believe her completely innocent, but he had a feeling she was not completely guilty, if guilty at all.

_Damn you, father, for being such a good influence on me. My life would be so much easier if I could just hate her. _Unbeknownst to everyone in Advanced Linear Algebra that day, there was a war going on. Gohan's logical mind _(She did it, despise her!) _was fighting a losing battle with his heart _(She didn't, befriend her!)_

He wanted to scream. He wanted to blast something, to burn anything he could get his hands on. The shrill bell pierced his thoughts, almost enough of a surprise to set him off, but he maintained his control.

He walked briskly to his locker. Number 1984, right next to _hers. _She was already there, solemn as usual, placing binders and textbooks into her bag in motions mesmerizing in their fluidity. If he had less integrity, Gohan would have stopped, mouth agape, and watched her until she noticed. He, instead, strode up to his locker with an icily hard look on his face. She didn't so much as look at him as she quietly shut her locker and ambled off toward the nearest exit.

Gohan allowed himself one peak in the direction of her retreating form. He sighed loudly and promptly banged his head against his now shut locker. His feet dragged as he walked to the roof.

The cool wind tousled his unruly hair, clearing his head for the first time that school day. He breathed it in, reveling in the chill that he felt in his chest. He silently took to the skies, heading for the chaos of home.

She stood outside among the thinning drove, ignoring the familiar looks of disgust from her peers. She leaned against the wall just outside the exit, waiting for everyone to leave.

Once alone Videl put two fingers to fer mouth and let forth a low, carrying whistle. She leaned back against the wall, eyes closed patiently.

Videl heard the soft panting before she saw its source. She pushed herself upright and looked toward small grove of trees outlining the vicinity of the school. Out came jogging a rather large wolf, completely black from snout to tail. Its red eyes brightened once it recognized its master and companion.

"Hey, Shadow. How have you been today, boy?' Videl knelt down a bit in order to be at eye level with her furry friend. She put her hand on his head, patting his it a few times. He maneuvered himself so he could lick her hand. If anyone had been watching her at that moment, they would have no doubt as to her innocence.

Videl stood up at the sound of footsteps, Shadow's fur standing on end.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." The man said it in a low voice, gesturing with his free hand, the other shouldering his shotgun. He was not alone, two others flanking him. They chuckled darkly. "Why don't you come on over here and we can have some fun."

"Up for a little game of cat and mouse, Shadow?" Videl said monotonously. A small gruff was her reply.

"Okay, then, let's start running."

Videl and Shadow ran at a mind numbing speed toward their assaulters. About ten feet away, they jumped, landing just behind the baffled men. The leader blinked, turned around sharply, and began the chase.

It was impossible for the men to catch up on foot, but, luckily for them, there was a long line of motorcycles to their right. They hopped on separate bikes, ignoring the dealer's enraged screams.

The group quickly caught up to the two mice. Videl swore under her breath, not able to go faster for fear of raising suspicion as to her speed. She headed toward the mountain area, hoping to shake them off in the surrounding forest.

It took fifteen minutes for the trees to come into view. By then, it had started snowing heavily, odd for that time of year. Videl and Shadow pounded into the forest, dodging trees every which way. They skidded to a halt when they heard the motors die, assuming the men had given up the chase. Videl let out a breath in relief. _That could have ended badly _she though morosely.

"Shadow, go see if you can find a stream with drinkable water near here. I'll try to start a fire." _Anywhere but home._ She shook those thoughts from her head. She set about picking up any dead branch she could find, starting a steadily growing pile.

Videl froze at the sound of a cocking shotgun. Slowly, she faced the man, looking him in the eyes. She became slightly frightened at the crazed look in his orbs.

"They left, I didn't. They gave up and look at where I am! I have you now. Let's see if demons bleed red."

"Yes, let us see." Videl said calmly, attempting to unnerve the man with her attitude. It didn't work.

He raised his gun to his eye, aiming at her torso. Videl could do nothing, she knew that, but she started to back up slowly anyway. She began to turn, but was stopped midway by deafening bang.

She felt the hot metal shearing the flesh at her side. She slumped ungracefully to her knees in pain. The man walked over to her, placing his booted foot on her side, pushing so that she was on her back.

"Let me see, let me see!" He bent down and removed her hand from her wound. It was bleeding profusely, gushing with each breath she took. "A most beautiful red."

He gathered some of the sticky liquid on his fingers, bringing it up to his face, examining, smelling, tasting. He reached out and smeared it across her face.

She was took in burning, shallow breaths, convinced each would be her last.

"Those bullets are laced with poison. You will die in a few hours." He stood up walking a few paces away. "It will feel slow, agonizing. Suffer."

He dropped his shotgun, pulling out a pistol. He brought it up to his own head, starting to laugh. Videl clenched her eyes shut. Another bang disrupted the normal serenity of the forest. The dead, nameless man fell to the ground in a heap, his mouth open in silent laughter. Videl curled into as small a ball as she could manage.

"It's snowing, Gohan! Let's go play, play play!" Goten bounced in circles around his laughing brother.

"Alright, alright. Settle down and go get into your snow gear." Goten gave a small whoop and rushed to the closet. Gohan followed at a normal pace.

They decided to play hide and seek in the forest. Goten was to hide, Gohan to count. Goten ran in a random direction, while Gohan leaned against a tree and began to count.

Gohan had just reached one hundred when he heard a cry of "Brother!" His head snapped up and he locked onto Goten's ki. He flew as fast as he could to Goten's location.

"What is it, Squirt?" Gohan thought that perhaps his brother had found a large lizard or maybe a Dragon Ball. Goten pointed wordlessly to the horrible scene. Gohan walked up next to his brother, following Goten's outstretched arm.

Red tainted the purity of the newly fallen snow. Two figures lay in the painted flakes. One was dead, his face that of a madman machinations fulfilled, pistol still in hand. The other was…

"Videl?" Gohan whispered. She was gasping, shivering violently, her hand trying to stop the steady bleeding of a gunshot wound to her side. Gohan walked up to her, kneeling down to look at her face. She was ashen, her lips tinged blue. Her scar stood out against her frighteningly pale skin. Across her right cheek were four stripes of dry blood, her own if he was not mistaken. His heart throbbed with pity for the creature before him.

"Brother, what do we do?" Goten voiced, the same question Gohan was asking himself. _Do I bring her home or to a hospital? A hospital is better suited but…they might mistreat her. I don't want her in my home, though, what if she becomes violent? Do I abandon her or trust her? What to do? What to do?_

He came to his decision, subconsciously having decided before his internal questioning. He put one arm under her shoulders and the other behind her knees, lifting her easily. She was surprisingly light for being of a warrior race. He sighed as he trudged toward his home, staring down at the girl in his arms, still attempting to decide how he felt about her.

_Damn my beating heart!_

Yay! Another chapter done! I'm going to try to get back on track with this, but no promises. As always: Read and Review!


	7. The War Ends

Hello, all! It has certainly been a while since I've touched my keyboard outside of schoolwork, which, I tell you, has eaten up all of my time. I sincerely apologize to the languishingly long wait for this next chapter. _SoS _has been at the back of my mind constantly, so I hope this next chapter will be sufficient.

**Chapter Seven**

**The War Ends**

Gohan lay Videl down on the couch, the nearest flat surface he could find that was not the floor—his mother would murder him if he got blood on the carpet. Goten followed, his eyes wide and innocent in confusion.

"Brother, what's wrong with her?" Goten all but whispered, staring at the shuddering girl.

"She's been shot, Goten. Go find Mom and tell her we need her help." He tried to maintain an air of complete control and calm so as not to startle his young brother. Goten nodded vigorously, the quick sound of his footsteps receding into the house.

"Gohan?" He turned to see Videl staring at him, eyes surprisingly alert.

"Umm…hello. How are you?" He mentally slapped himself. _How do you think she is, you imbecile?_

Videl laughed drily. "Tactless as ever, Son."

"You shouldn't be insulting be, mutt. I practically saved your life. You would have bled out eventually."

"True enough, true enough." She paused and stared at him intently, her gaze bordering on a glare. She whispered, a low sound that his ears almost didn't catch, "Why?'

"Excuse me?" He was puzzled. Given the circumstances, he was expecting her to be grateful, not questioning.

"You saved my life. I know you abhor me, but you saved me. Why did you save me?"

"I…I…. I don't know." Gohan breathed. The stagnant silence that followed heavy with a bewildered gaze clashing with a disbelieving one.

"What happened to you, dear?" The uncomfortable silence had been broken by Chi-Chi.

"Random act of violence." Videl answered coolly, "Good thing your son was nearby to assist me." Her eyes never left Gohan's.

"Lucky indeed. Now, hon, I need see your wound, Goten, leave the room."

"Aw, but Mom. This is exciting! I've never seen a…woond before."

"Go!" Chi-Chi barked, her son giving a squeak and skittering off. "I apologize, dear. Innocent children, tenacious beasts, you know."

"Yes, I understand, and, please, call me Videl."

"Alright, now, lift up your shirt and let me have a look see." Videl grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled up. Gohan blushed deeply and looked to the ceiling, resisting letting forth the hackneyed whistle of feigned innocence.

"Well, it looks pretty bad. I'm afraid I cannot do anything, but I know someone who might. Gohan, I'll be right back, keep her company." Chi-Chi went to the closet and grabbed her coat. "Oh, and call Goten back down, " she opened to door, "so that he doesn't get lonely, oh, and—AH!" She quickly leapt back from the open doorway in terror. A wolf bounded into the living room and took an aggressive stance in front of the prone form of its master. It growled in warning.

"Holy shit!" Gohan shouted, thankful that his mother was preoccupied with the large feral beast in the house.

"Neat. Mom, can we keep him?" Goten had returned, apparently hearing his mother's startled cry.

Videl sat up, albeit slowly, and put her hand on the back of her furry friend. "Shadow, they are not enemies. Stand down." She spoke with unquestioning authority, a general to a soldier. The wolf whined, putting his tail between his legs. "He is showing his remorse for startling you all. I, too, apologize for not keeping better tabs on his whereabouts. Do forgive him. In reality, he's an overprotective teaddy bear."

"No harm done, dear." Chi-Chi gasped, her hand over her pounding heart. "But I do not allow animals in my house."

As if understanding human tongue, Shadow slinked out of the still open doorway.

"Well, I'll be back." Chi-Chi gave a small wave and exited the house.

"So…" Videl said, trying to initiate some form of communication. Suddenly, a small, grinning face appeared in her immediate line of sight.

"Hiya! I'm Goten. Who're you?"

"Videl," she answered, smiling softly at his naïve trust in her.

"You have a wolf? Where'd ya get it?" He gazed at her, interested in the story behind the gentle beast.

"Well, I was wandering through the woods about three years ago when I stumbled upon him drinking from a spring. I think I startled him because he attacked me, bit me on my shoulder. Anyway, I sort of sternly told him to stop behaving like a savage, and he listened. I walked away from him, toward home, and he followed me. That's about it, we've been friends ever since."

"Cool! Gohan, I want a wolf, I want a wolf. Than Videl's and mine can fight!" Goten started to shadow box the air, showing surprising technique for one so young.

"I see that you have been training your brother, Gohan."

"Indeed." Videl had suddenly grown more pale, if possible, causing concern to flood Gohan unintentionally.

"Don't look at me like that. It takes more than a poison laced bullet to kill a Lupin." She smirked at him and he mirrored the look back.

The door burst open and everyone present winced at the loud cry of "Videl! What in the Hell have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Uhh… Hi, Bulma." Videl said timidly, anticipating the tongue lashing that the elder woman was about to give her.

"How many times has it been this month? Five? Six? I swear, girl, you get into more trouble than the entire teenage population combined."

"Yes, yes, I know. Please, work your doctoral magic before I become comatose to get away from your nagging." Her tone was joking, but her eyes were silently begging Bulma to begin.

"Okay, then, everyone leave her and I alone, except you, Gohan. You're her friend, stay for moral support."

Gohan nodded without thinking, a fact that Videl noticed, if no one else. _Does he remember me unconsciously?_

Bulma did what she did best. While she was working, Gohan got a nice look at Videl's body. She was very tone, obviously disciplined in some form. But what surprised him the most were the many scars that decorated her abdominal area, the only area that he saw. He wanted desperately to inquire as to the origin of the scars, but he hadn't the nerve.

"Done!" Bulma exclaimed, pride filling her person at a job well done.

"Thanks once again, Bulma." Videl said plainly, true admiration shining in her eyes for the older woman.

"You're welcome. If I have to do this again anytime soon, you will not hear the end of my, as you call it, nagging. I'll see you tomorrow at my house, Vegeta, though he won't admit it, misses having you there. His son is not one much for verbal sparing. Oh, and, Chi-Chi, would you be so kind as to let you stay the night. Videl should not travel the distance to her house this soon." Bulma looked to Chi-Chi for an answer.

"Of course you can spend the night, Videl. It'll be nice having another woman around to keep these two Saiyans in check."

"Thank you, Mrs. Son. I will never forget your kindness." Videl bowed deeply in respect.

"Alright, then, I'll be off now. Goodbye!" Bulma then walked out of the door and the sound of a hover car could be heard, fading with the distance.

"I 'm going to start dinner, why don't you three relax outside until it is ready."

Videl, Gohan, and Goten nodded in acquiescence. The white expanse of the Son yard sparkled in the sun, which had begun to set.

"I'm going to go explore, want to come?" Goten proclaimed, hoping to find some slimy creature or other.

"Sure, I'm game. What about you, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Why not? Race you there, slowpokes!" Gohan yelled, getting a head start.

"Cheater." Videl stated under her breath and walked after him, choosing not to take part in the childish race. Goten followed behind her.

"Let's go over here." Goten walked over to a cleared area where in the middle there stood a beautiful tree. Videl gazed up at the massive object, mesmerized by the softly sparkling snow covered branches. She would have stayed there for minutes more had a snowball not whizzed by her head. She turned to see a giggling Goten with one hand over his mouth will the other pointed at her.

"Ha ha. Got to pay more attention to me! Next time I won't miss!"

"I don't believe that I gave to the impression that I would give you a second chance!" Videl knelt down and scooped up a sizable amount of snow and formed it into a ball, tossing it toward Goten.

Gohan hid behind a bush, watching the two have their snowball fight, the winner of which was Goten, obviously Videl's intention the entire time. The two tired out snow warriors sat down facing one another and began to talk. What they were saying was inconsequential to Gohan. The only thing that mattered was studying the puzzle that was Videl. From his vantage point, he could easily look into her eyes without her noticing and, by association; her having to wear a mask to hid her soul and her emotion. He saw unmistakable innocence in her eyes, an impossibility for a murderer. He sighed quietly as the battle that had been waging inside of him ended. _Now, no matter how she pushes me away or states that she is a killer, I will befriend her. And so the monkey begins his quest for the companionship of the wolf._

**A/N: **And there you have it! His decision will now set up some conflict, and in the next chapter there will be some plot progression, I hope. As always, read and review. I compel thee!!!!


End file.
